senretsu no ginro in smile precure!
by black-ace-rockman
Summary: a fifteen year old man who has superhuman strength and super speed of a normal human and also inherited the power of gaosilver from hyakujuu sentai gaoranger from his dreams and something tell him that something is about to happened knowing that his childhood friend might get involved. the story of the next gaosilver will be begin.
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys! here's my super sentai x precure first crossfic! before we begin this story i know my summary maybe sucks but that's all i can do for now and also i don't own any of these except the OC that i made so enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Pierrot revived! Pretty Cure in a desperate situation! A silver wolf appears!

it was drawn near of pierrot's revival, knowing that something is about to happened. the smile precure went to the bad end kingdom to rescue their fairy mascot, candy, who was kidnapped by the bad end generals. With the help of their second fairy mascot, pop, who is a lion-like fairy transforming into a large bird. Not knowing that they were unnoticed being followed by a mysterious figure who seems to be caught by the event on rescuing candy.

The girls finally arrived at the bad end kingdom that it was floating in the sky and landed on a creepy forest as pop changes back to normal. they looked around the place knowing it was very scary.

Meanwhile, the mysterious figure was hiding behind the trees after he landed safetly as he look at the girls on what will they do next.

"it is a very eerie place." The blue haired girl aoi reika said.

"so you finally came, precure." They heard a voice that is very familiar to them as they looked at the top of the mountains, they saw the bad end generals standing on the cliff as the mysterious person saw the bad end generals one by one.

The one on the left is a tall red ogre wearing a coarse brown cloth and tiger skin with leather belts that resembles him from a Japanese folktale.

The one on the middle is a small old witch dressed in a dark green cloak with the hood cover her head, her hands are have a black claw-like nails and carries a crystal ball with her that look like from a fairytale story.

And the other one on the right is a humanoid gray wolf wearing a blue leather biker's outfit. He has long white hair and a white bushy tail, he wears a blue sleeveless outfit with a high collar and chunky belt on his waist.

"we will not let you get in the way of pierrot-sama's revival-dawasa!" the old witch majorina shouted.

"where is candy!? Give us candy back!" the pink haired girl and the leader of the precure, hoshizora miyuki said.

"your precious lamb is over there." The blue wolf, wolfrun pointed at the back. The gang were shocked and saw their friend, candy was tied up in a pole at the top of a cliff and unconscious.

"so that's their friend, candy, huh… that's a cute name." the mystery young man softly said as he still has his G-brace phone on his wrist as he wait for the right moment to help them as he kept hiding behind the tree.

"candy!"

"If you want to save her, then go save her-oni." the red ogre akaoni said.

"but… only after you defeat us!" wolfrun taunted the gang.

The girls know if they're gonna rescue candy, they have to get past through the bad end generals.

"we will save, candy! Minna, let's go!" "right!" the gang agreed as they bringing out their smile pact to transformed into procures.

"ready?"

"precure smile change!"

With a colorful light flashes, the girls transformed into their precure forms as the young man was shocked and surprised the change of their appearance.

"Kirakira kagayaku mirai no hikari! Cure happy!" cure happy's appearance is her hair becomes bright pink, and her hairstyle changes to long pigtails with loose strands at the top of her head. Her eyes also become a brighter shade of pink. Her tiara has two angel wings attached at the sides, and she wears it in the center of her head. Her outfit is mainly light pink, with dark pink lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a frilly piece below, and the bow at her chest is big with a small frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are short with hot pink ribbons on the wrists. Her boots are knee-length, with light pink folds at the top and small hot pink ribbons.

"Taiyou sansan nekketsu pawaa! Cure sunny!" the next precure's appearance hashas bright orange hair, the upper part of which is worn in a single bun on top of her head with a few loose strands, while the rest is around chin-length and is let down loose. Her eyes also become a bright orange. Her tiara has one angel wing attached, and she wears it on the right side of her head. Like March, she wears her earrings on the helix of her ears. Her outfit is mainly light orange, with bright orange lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are single-layered, and the bow at her chest is small with a large frilly piece behind it. The back of her top extends out in a single pastel orange frilly piece. Her arm protectors reach past her elbows, and are decorated with orange ribbons at the top and light orange folds at the wrist. Her boots are long as well, reaching past her knees with orange ribbons at the top.

"Pikapika pikarin jankenpon cure peace!" the other precure's appearance is a short girl, her yellow hair styled in a high ponytail that fans out wide, with a slight curl at the tips. Her bangs are styled in curls as well. Her eyes become a brighter shade of yellow to match. Her tiara has two angel wings attached, and she wears it on the right side of her head. Her outfit is mainly yellow, with dark yellow lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a puffy piece below, and the bow at her chest is big with a small white frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, each of which is split in the middle to give a petal-like appearance, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are extremely short, with dark yellow ribbons at the wrists. Her boots are short with yellow at the top and small dark yellow ribbons.

"Yuuki rinrin chokkyu shoubu! Cure march!" the next precure's appearace is a tall girl, her hair becomes bright green and much longer. The side of her bangs curl in towards her face, and her back hair is worn in a very long ponytail held with a gold barrette with an angel wing attached. Part of her hair is also worn in high twintails held up with smaller yellow barrettes. She wears her tiara on her forehead, and her earrings on the helix of her ears. Her outfit is mainly light green, with dark green lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are single-layered, and the bow at her chest is small with a large frilly piece behind it. The back of her top extends out in a single pastel green frilly piece. Her arm protectors are elbow length with light green folds on top and dark green ribbons at both the wrists and elbows. Her boots are short, with light green legwarmers, tipped with green as well as her heels, and small dark green bows.

"Shinshin to furitsumoru kiyoki kokoro! Cure beauty!" the last member of the precure is a blue haired girl, with straight bangs and two long strands held with yellow barrettes framing the sides of her face. Her back hair is cut in two layers, with the top layer short and the bottom layer extending down to her knees in 4 thick segments. Her tiara has two angel wings attached at the sides, and she wears it in the center of her head. Her outfit is mainly blue, with dark blue lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a long frilly piece below, and the bow at her chest is loose and slightly drooping, with a small frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are short with dark blue ribbons at the wrists. Her boots are knee-length with blue at the top and dark blue decorative ribbons.

"the five lights that guide us to the future!" "sparkle! Smile precure!"

"so those girls are the precures, huh…? Sugoi…" The young man was amazed by their power as he sensed it and just then, the wind blew off because he sensed good energy from those five precures knowing that they know how to fight as he watches on what happens next but before that, he look at cure happy and surely he remember that girl "is that… miyu-chan?" the young man surprised that he recognized the pink haired precure because he met her since childhood.

"we'll hold them back." sunny said as she cracking her knuckles.

"Happy, you go save candy!" march said.

"but…!" happy hesitated but… "our goal is to save candy!" cure peace said.

"if someone does not stop them here… we cannot rescue candy no matter what." Cure beauty said knowing that if cure happy wanted to fight along with her friends but they wanted happy to save candy that was their main goal to do so.

"happy, I'll leave candy to you!" pop said.

Happy wanted to help them but they were right, she has to save candy while the others fighting off the bad end generals. "alright. But, everyone, we're not just rescuing candy… candy is coming home with all of us. that's a promise, ok?" happy said as she putting out her pinky finger to make a promise for them.

"ok! It's a promise." The precures made their promises with their pinky finger forming a circle that they'll definitely rescue candy.

"if you done with the chit-chat… then this is the end for all of you! Let's go!" wolfrun said as the bad end generals made their first move on attacking the precure but pop using the smoke bomb to take them cover. Just then, coming out of the smoke… it was cure happy flew in the air to go on ahead as wolfrun saw it.

"you're not getting away!" but he was intercepted by cure sunny's attack as she facing the humanoid wolf. "your opponent is me, wolfrun!"

* * *

While cure march facing majorina, then, cure peace facing akaoni as they fight on. Little unnoticed that they were being watched on top by a young man who is based off Harlequins, smiling sinisterly despite of his clownish appearance, his name is joker and the last member of the bad end generals.

"such lovely friendship, but…" happy was almost there to the goal to reach candy until she was intercepted by joker in front of her and very shocked. The man who is still in the trees was surprised that he didn't saw the fourth member of the bad end generals… he wanted to joining the precures but he needed to wait when the time is right.

Joker set readied his cards to attack happy, but it was intercepted by cure beauty's ice attack and fell on the ground. "happy, hurry!" beauty told as happy giving a nod as she keeps on moving as the young man sighed in relief.

"I figured someone as cunning as you would wait to appear at the end." Cure beauty sternly said. When the smoke cleared off, joker was in upside down position with his finger on the ground forming the crate smiling "now, you are interesting."

"we will be taking candy back and we all be coming back home together!" cure sunny determinedly said.

"most interesting." joker said. "three general! Let's do this!" joker commanded his three generals as all four generals revealing a book on their hands and opened as they said "the worst possible ending in the world! Be covered with a bad end! Your white futures shall be painted black!" suddenly all four bad end generals powered up with bad end energy knowing that it will be difficult for the precures to fight them when they powered up.

"cure sunny, I will douse that brilliant sun of yours!" wolfrun said as he powered up.

"then I'll take your furn and make myself a sweater." Cure sunny said as she ready her fists.

* * *

"cure peace, I will defeat you, you crybaby!" akaoni said as he was powered up as well and ready his knuckles.

Cure peace stepped back a bit because she was scared that akaoni has powered up, but she won't go down without a fight with her determination. "I may be a crybaby, but I have guts!"

"cure march! Can you defeat someone as uncooperative as me?" majorina said.

"this is a straightforward match!" cure march said as she ready her stance.

"it's majorina time!" majorina shouted as green smoke poofed out, when it clears, majorina powered up and becomes much younger (around her 20's). Her hair grows to shoulder-length, white and curly, and her eyes are brown, with purple eye shadow. Her lips become purple. She has the body of a model and dresses in a dark red and green outfit, still keeping the cloak, a purple belt, dark red pantyhose and black high heels. Her voice is not hoarse anymore, but deep and seductive. Despite being one time, she could use it a few times during the series, but sometimes she reverts back to old age when the spell runs out.

The young man sensed an evil wind coming from the bad end generals knowing that it was not good for the precures. "They powered up! I hope they can handle that as much as I wanted to help them, but not yet, just a little more time I need and I'm going in and help them."

"you turned young!" march surprised by majorina's younger form but it's still a fight that she has to fight her.

* * *

"cure beauty, allow let me repeat myself, not a single one of your wishes will come true." Joker said as he took out his cards to prepare to attack cure beauty.

"happy will surely rescue candy! And I will ensure it by doing everything I can to keep you here!" cure beauty said as she along with pop to fight joker.

"how thrilling." Joker maniacally laugh as he prepared to fight as the other precures are ready to fight as well while cure happy kept going to save candy. "hang on, happy… I'm going to save you!"

The battle become instense as cure sunny fights wolfrun in a close combat match as she made a back flip and skid to halt but only to see the blue wolf in the air as he's closing in.

Meanwhile cure peace blocked akaoni's club, but he gets the upperhand as he swinging it down hard on cure peace but she jumped back avoided getting hit but it won't last as the red ogre closing in on peace as she panickedly run backward as akaoni keep on swinging his metal club.

* * *

Next, is cure march facing a younger majorina in a close combat by kicking each other and it was seemingly matched as the young witch smiling and said "in this form, I am not my usual self." Just then, majorina creating clones of herself that made cure march surprise and taunted to the precure "now, which one is the real me?"

And last, cure beauty facing joker in a close combat as well seemingly a match as well but joker got the upperhand as he throws two huge cards at beauty while skid herself on the ground because she didn't have time to dodge it, but luckily, pop was on her side as he transformed into a huge shield to defend her. "oh no." joker sarcastically said "there is no way you can stand up to us if that is all you have." He taunted.

"that what you think, asshole. Wait until I'll wipe that crazy smirk off your face later." The young man said as he was so pissed off by joker's sarcastic jokes knowing that it's not his turn yet.

Meanwhile, cure happy kept running until she reach the down part of the mountain as she keep running, because she can't stop running because of the downhill she run and panicked as she keep running down and yelled "I can't stoooop!" until she saw the front is a pit lava, knowing that she can't stop running but that doesn't stop her from rescuing candy as she made a huge jump over the pit lava.

Candy regain conscious as she heard happy's voice yelling "happy? Happy!" "Candy! that was candy's voice!" happy heard candy's voice, but she stopped in midair as she felt it and fall into the lava comically "precure happy shower!" happy uses her attack downward to make like a thruster to go back up and landed safely and saw candy as she almost there to candy until happy stopped and saw a pink box with décor items as she recognized it "the décor décor!" but it was a trap and something appeared to be a yellow nose akanbe smiling and it's eyes as well it was actually joker summoned it. "akanbe!" the monster roared as it knocked happy so hard she lost conscious just the rest of the precure are getting beat up one by one by the bad end generals one in particular joker has a décor after cure beauty was hit.

Candy cried out loud that her friends were defeated by the powered up bad end generals knowing that they lost.

"you're not worth the trouble-oni." Akaoni walked away from the unconscious cure peace as he headed toward cure happy.

"The fight is not over yet, you big oaf dufus!" "oni! ?" akaoni and the rest of the bad end generals heard a new voice came in as well as the precures who were unconscious may heard a voice too.

"where are you! ? show your self-oni!" the red oni demanded.

"over here you big dufus!"the bad end generals looked down on the ground and saw a young man with short light brown hair, wearing black pants, red and silver shoes, a silver jacket, on the back it shows the design of a silver wolf and says 'sparkling wolf' standing in front of them. The bad end generals were surprised and didn't know that there is a human entering the bad end kingdom unnoticed.

"the fight is not over yet, precure, STAND UP!" the young man shouted. "are you just gonna let them win and let them having a bad end in the future! ? have you forgotten that the five of you made an important promise to each other to save your friend and coming back home to our world together! ? remember, if you made a promise yourselves to each other to save your friend, then you must fulfill your promise and break through it if anyone gets in your way!" the precures heard the young man's voice and were surprised not knowing that he watch the battle the whole time from behind the tree as one by one got up slowly.

"who the hell are you, human! ?" wolfrun said.

"yeah! who are you-oni!?" akaoni asked the young man.

"just a passing by lone wolf… ready to kick your asses!" the young man shot back at the bad end generals.

"lone wolf you say? Don't make me laugh!" wolfrun laughed.

"you've got guts-oni, but you don't know who you are up against-oni!" the red oni said as he headed towards the young man to attack. "you might wanna look on your leg, dumbass." The young man smirked. "oni?" akaoni felt his leg has hold by cure peace who's now regain conscious.

"he's right, the fight is not over yet…" cure sunny slowly got back up.

"we won't let you…" cure march said. "…go to happy." Followed by cure beauty as they slowly got back up as well.

"you still gonna get up? You should stay down." Wolfrun said.

"there is no way for you to win." Majorina said her clones are still there.

"doing this will only will bring you pain and suffering." Joker said.

"not on my watch you assholes! It'll take more than your powered up crap of yours to take the precures down, but you forgot one thing that kept them going to their friendship… **IS THEIR WILL,GUTS AND DETERMINATION!"** the man shouted.

Akaoni saw cure peace trying not cry as she holding the red oni's left leg he laughed "what a crybaby!"

"it hurts and I'm scared." Cure peace said as she started to cry "but if I run away here, I can't be with everyone anymore. And I'm afraid of that more than anything else!" but she tough it out even though she cries.

"that's the spirit!" the young man smiled.

"happy will definitely save candy." Cure sunny said as she slowly fully got up. "so we have to make sure to stop you here… and then we can all go home together!"

"that is what we promised." Cure march got back up. "and we will keep our promise!"

"we have learned something from you." Cure beauty said as she checked on pop who still conscious even though he's taking a lot of damage.

"what you find most important?" joker sarcastically asked.

Cure happy got up and blocked the yellow nose akanbe's attack, she and the precures said "candy… she is our precious… FRIEND!"

"that's the most important part of all… when you are alone you will be sad, but there are people who willingly be there for each other so you won't have to be sad forever." The young man nodded to himself.

"heh, what's with this 'friend' crap?" wolfrun disgustingly said as he make his move on cure sunny.

"nonsense-oni!" akaoni kicked cure peace off with his left foot.

"such things are not necessary." Majorina said.

"is that really something worth risking your life to protect?" joker said.

"of course it is, you sadist joker yarou! And a friend is a no nonsense at all wolf breath! Oba-san!" the man shouted again made wolfrun angry and majorina being insulted.

"that man's right… friends are not nonsense!" sunny approached to wolfrun with her punch.

"in the good times and the bad, they'll be by your side! That's what the young man said as well!" peace said.

"we laugh together, cry together and encourage each other…" march said.

"together, we can overcome any difficulty, that's what the man also said, if anyone get in our way of rescuing candy… we will break through it!" beauty said. "the power to do so wells up within us!"

"we have to be together. Candy, our friends, our family. We ll have to be together. This is what makes us… ultra happy! Shine! Smile precure!" with the precures pure determination and courage, they glowing brightfully with their auras and starting to fight back.

Cure sunny punched ground and lifted a gigantic ball made of rock with her superhuman strength, wolfrun was taken by surprise by that kind of strength as she throws at him getting crushed by it.

"oooh! Nice superhuman strength!" the man giving a complement to cure sunny.

* * *

"out of the way-oni!" akaoni charge in to peace. "I won't let you pass!" with peace's shout, she unleashes her thunder attack and thoroughly getting akaoni electrocuted by her attack.

"you're not getting away." Majorina and her clones attack cure march which she avoid it while running side to the wall.

Then, cure beauty ready her sword made of ice against joker holding his rapier as they clashing swords.

Back to sunny, wolfrun become rage as his eyes become red as he fights sunny in a close combat only faster, but sunny got the upperhand as she keep on punching wolfrun who is now defenseless and giving a powerful flame punch that send him into the ground with an impact.

"thanks for the encourage!" cure sunny said.

"anytime!" the man giving a thumbs up.

"well then, time for me to help the girls and my debut of course." The man said as he pull off his whistle out of nowhere and blow it so hard that everyone heard the whistle as they stopped for a minute and turn to see the young man who it still standing there and got their attention to him. "the precures are not the only one that you're gonna face them, but me as well!"

"heh, you and what army you have-oni! ?" akaoni asked.

"kono ore-sama da!" the man said. "get ready! Cause this silver wolf joining the fight!" the man said as he took out a blue and silver phone with the shape of a wolf's head from his wrist. The precures and the bad end generals looked curiously at the young man on what he's gonna do next.

* * *

~Insert theme – a lone wolf ~gin no senshi~

The young man open his phone and make a ninety-degree pose on the right as he yelled "**GAO ACCESS**!" he pushed the button with the wolf logo on the middle as it starting to flash and putting it on his ear and shouted.

The next thing, is, the young man phone became large as in human size with the silhouette of gaowolf, then shouted in English '**summon spirit of the earth!' **as the man transformed and revealing to be wearing a silver and blue suit with gold linings on the right side and the wolf logo on the left side and a weapon that look like a sword-like rod with the same wolf logo as his belt while making a pose of a wolf standing in two feet his waist has a gold belt with the wolf emblem and his face covered in a blue and silver helmet with fangs on its visor, wolf ears and red eyes. They were completely surprised to see a man in a silver suit and not a precure and he's different from them.

"who are you-oni! ?" akaoni surprisingly asked.

The man make a gaosilver pose and said "Senretsu no Ginrō… gaosilver!" a wolf's howl and a kanji appeared that's written says **'sparkling silver wolf'** as he called himself gaosilver.

"gao…silver?" cure sunny said.

"interesting! Let's see which one of us is the best wolf!" wolfrun caught an interest on gaosilver but the silver wolf said to the gray wolf "you're dealing with her not me, and I can sure that she can kick your ass so hard!"

"he's not a precure, though." cure beauty awed by gaosilver's appearance.

"yeah." pop agreed.

"gaosilver… he's so cool!" cure peace exclaimed happily.

"here I go!" gaosilver said as he scratching the ground with his hands with sharp claws from his gloves and dragging his both feet like a wolf roaring and charged in at akaoni like a wolf, he jumped and strike the red oni with its claws causing sparks on the red oni and strikes again back and forth then using his arms and hands that made it like to bite akaoni in a combo following with a forward thrust on both hands that send him flying. It awed cure peace that gaosilver is strong and can fight like a wolf.

* * *

Gaosilver arrived to cure sunny to assist her fighting wolfrun.

"you ready?" gaosilver said.

"yeah!" cure sunny said.

Gaosilver brought his personal weapon as he shouted "gao hustler rod! Sniper mode!" he change his weapon into a gun-like sniper and cure cunny shouted her attack "precure sunny fire!" fires a fiery fireball and strikes at wolfrun in a volleyball strike along with gaosilver's gao hustler rod sniper mode firing blue energy shots as both attacks hit the blue wolf locked on and explode.

"nice fiery attack you got there." As gaosilver make a fist bump on cure sunny. "you too, nice weapon you got there." As she fist bump back to gaosilver "thanks."

* * *

"you're in the way-oni!" akaoni grew giant and more ferocious as he attacks cure peace but she was fast enough to dodge it, then it's her turn to counterattack as she surrounds herself in electricity and disappeared so fast and strike akaoni with a powerful elbow thrust on the stomach so powerful that made him fall backwards as peace finishes him off with her attack and yelled "precure peace thunder!" releases concentrated lightning bolts from both hands hitting akaoni locked on extremely electrocuted.

"great attack, thunder-chan!" gaosilver jumped as he saw cure peace defeated akaoni with her thunder attack and giving a thumbs up at her, then peace return with a piece sign at silver smiling.

Back to cure march, she was knocked down but not out just yet as she got back up again.

"no matter how much I think, I can't tell which one is real." Cure march said. "this is a straightforward match!" gaosilver arrive to assist cure march fighting the young majorina.

"you alright?" gaosilver asked.

"yeah, I can still fight." Cure march said as she got up.

"you ready?"

"yeah, I'm ready." March said as she uses her attack "precure march shoot!" as she unleashes wind energy and compresses the wind into a ball and kicked it at one of majorina's clones as it destroyed.

"bakame, you missed it." majorina taunted.

"think again, oba-san." Gaosilver taunted back at majorina that she was been insulted by his words calling her 'oba-san' again but that doesn't stopping cure march as she fired up making more energy balls as she continuously kick the energy balls on all of her clones and completely obliterated much to majorina's shock as march and gaosilver finishes her off with both attacks from her march shoot and gaohustler rod sniper mode thus the young witch was defeated.

"nice fast kick, jo-chan." gaosilver giving a thumbs up at march and giving a thumbs up back at gaosilver as he left to assist cure beauty to fight joker.

* * *

At cure beauty, she was clashing swords against joker as he strike his rapier at beauty, she blocked it with her ice sword but it was pierced as she counter with a straight kick only for joker to disappeared into plain cards as he appeared behind beauty in shocked and said "too bad!" as he strikes beauty from behind but pop came into beauty's defense as he transformed into a large shield to block joker's attack successfully much to joker's shock and from out of nowhere gaosilver's voice was heard and shouted "who's too bad now, joker yarou!" as they saw gaosilver in the air coming down with his gaohustler rod as he shouting again "gaohustler rod! Saber mode!" he change from his sniper mode to a long rod-like sword as he shouting his technique "ginro mangetsu giri!" striking at joker with a diagonal slash glowing in a blue energy blade with the full moon on the background and took joker a heavy damage causing sparks as he landed on the ground.

"now's your chance!"

"hai!" cure beauty nodded as she unleashed her attack "precure beauty blizzard!" unleashing an energy of ice forming into snow from her right hand and draws a snowflake patter on her left hand and combining both firing a powerful freezing blast at joker head on as joker met his demise yelling to his leader "pierrot-sama!"

"zamamirou, kono joker yarou. 'that'll wipe that crazy smirk of his.' that was a nice attack, beauty-chan." gaosilver gave a thumbs up at cure beauty making her blush from calling her '-chan.' "now only left is cure happy to rescue your friend, candy, right?"

"hai." beauty smiled.

"candy is my imouto, gaosilver-dono." Pop said.

"imouto, huh? Ok, but call me silver."

"hai, silver-san/-dono."

Back at cure happy, she fights back against the yellow nosed akanbe by kicking in the big nose as it fall back on the ground having her chance to finish it off with her attack.

"precure happy shower!" cure happy unleashes pink energy creating a big heart and reduces the size to fit her fingers into a heart shape as well and fires a powerful blast of pink energy that completely obliterated the yellow nose akaoni.

After the four precure with the assist of gaosilver were completely exhausted after the fight as cure beauty saw something and caught it from her hand and saw a small item that look like stars with a small ribbon and a heart-shaped in it.

"what's that?" silver asked.

"it's a décor called the star décor." Beauty replied.

"a décor, huh? Is it a useful item?"

"hai, there are other kinds of décor that we use when we need because it symbolized the power of happiness." Beauty explained to him and got a little confused on what it will do but he'll have to leave it for now.

Just then, the wind blows coming from cure happy's direction as he sensed it knowing that cure peace defeated the yellow nosed akanbe as cure beauty and pop felt the wind too.

"where is this wind coming from?" beauty asked.

"looks like the wind tells me that your friend, cure happy must've defeated the last enemy." Silver said.

"the wind?" pop confused.

"you can tell?" Beauty surprisingly asked.

"yeah, you see, I have the ability that can detect any evil presences by just feeling the wind." Silver explained to them and awed by his special ability.

* * *

"happy!" candy was break free after jokers defeat reunited with cure happy crying but their reunion has cut short as an earthquake shakes the ground as they escape with the décor décor box with it. the other precures and gaosilver with his power animals return back into gao jewels as they saw the lava pit imploded and worried if they survived… and they did as happy and candy fell from the sky onto the ground with a comical thud as they reunited with her.

'_ouch, that's gotta hurt_.' silver mentally laughed at happy fall from air.

"I'm glad you all ok." Happy said.

"it was all thanks to gaosilver who helped us defeating them and he was so strong." Cure march said pointing at the silver suit wolf.

"your friends told me about you and candy too, you did very well making that promise to rescue your friend." Silver smiled inside of his helmet.

"thanks, and thanks for helping my friends." Cure happy thanked him.

"anytime."

"but it's not over yet." sunny said.

"we have to stop pierrot." March agreed.

"happy, I have the final décor. Hurry and put it in the décor décor." Candy told as she put last décor with the rest of the decor decor items into the box as she said "now the queen will be revived…" waiting to happen… but nothing happened.

Just then, the ground shaking again and they saw something coming out from the lava. They saw a gigantic clown, dressed in a dark purple clown's suit. He has red glowing eyes, a red nose and purple hair, decorated with 4 colored balls that resemble the Akanbe noses. He also has purple flame erupting from the top of his head.

"my name is emperor pierrot." The gigantic clown reveals his name as pierrot, the emperor of the bad end kingdom. "all shall reach the bad end."

"that's… pierrot." Happy shocked as they saw the leader bad end emperor right in front of the precures and gaosilver as well much to their shock and sensed a powerful evil wind coming from the emperor of the bad end kingdom himself.

"damn, that's one big clown and he's huge! What strong evil wind he has!" gaosilver said.

"wind?" happy asked.

"silver-san has the ability that can detect any evil presence through the blow from the wind." Beauty explained.

Just then, pierrot make his first moves as he charges dark energy coming from his mouth as pop warned them "oh no! a bad energy cannon! That has enough power to destroy the planet-degozaru!"

"nandato!?" they were surprised what pop said. "if he fires it, the entire world will be in terrible crisis!" gaosilver cried.

"everyone, run!" they wanted to run away, but cure happy and the other precures decided to stay and fight pierrot before firing the big cannon.

"pop, take candy and go." Happy said. "we need to do everything we can!"

"I'll stay here too and help you girls! no big ass emperor's not gonna destroy our planet and gets away with it!" gaosilver turned serious as he watching the precures putting their miracle jewel decors in their smile pact powering up into their tiara mode and shouting their group attack "precure rainbow healing!" it unleashed a bubble of light surrounding them and explodes into a rainbow wall and blasting at pierrot as his bad energy cannon fires at them, the precure rainbow healing trying to disrupt the cannon but it was not strong enough as they were sending flying along gaosilver, candy was seeing in horror as she cried while they escaped with pop transforming into a hawk.

"all shall become a world of sloth." Pierrot said.

"precure will protect everone's smiles! They will never, ever lose!" candy shouted as they heard candy's voice giving them the courage to fight back.

"she's right, we will never give up!" cure happy determinedly said.

"yeah, we're not done with you yet, koutei-yarou!" gaosilver shouted as he pulled out his power animal jewels.

"what are those?" cure beauty asked as the precures saw something at silver's hand that it looked like colored round jewels with a figure of three animals, a hammerhead shark, an alligator and a wolf.

"these are the gao jewels in my hand." Silver said.

"gao jewels? what are you going to do with those, silver?" peace asked.

"summoning my power animals and I'm not going down without a fight!" he tossed his power animal jewels in midair as he shouted to call his power animals "hyakujuu shoukan!" just then, the response of gaosilver's voice was heard as the power animals were summoned and they appeared and saw three animals that looked like the ones in the jewels only giant size much to the precures shock.

The first power animal was a giant silver wolf which made it like mechanical as it howls.

The next power animal is a giant blue hammerhead shark that was either swimming in the air or flying as it roars.

Then the last power animal is a giant long green alligator roaring with its big jaws.

"these are my power animals, gaowolf, gaohammerhead and gaoligator." Silver said.

"power animals?" march said.

"yeah and they're gonna help us to fight."

"that so cool!" peace said and asked "what are you gonna do next?"

"combining them, of course. hyakuju gattai!" silver command the power animals as one one by one starting to combined. Gaoligator transformed into a humanoid robot body with a crescent blade in front as gaohammerhead and gaowolf forming two arms as they connect to both sides of gaoligator and a head of a wolf with a face of a robot as the combine completed, gaosilver went inside the combined power animals via gaoligator's chest and entered into the cockpit standing and inserting his gaohustler rod in the middle as he shouted the name of his new fused power animals "korin! Gaohunter justice!"

"gaohunter justice…!" sunny awed at the look of the combined power animals that gaosilver named the robot gaohunter justice.

"no way! They fused together! ? sugoi!" march was awed as well.

"sugoi!" peace beamed.

"precures! I can't do it alone, we have to do it together to beat pierrot!" gaosilver said.

"hai!" with cure happy's determination and strong feelings, the décor décor box glowing in a bright light covering them and a female voice was heard saying 'precure, receive the protection of Pegasus.' Happy heard a voice and she said it was the queen's voice as they saw five white rod-like swords that it was actually a scepter with two pink and white handles in the lower part with a ribbon where the Cure Decors can be inserted. In the middle part there is the head of a pegasus with a gold wing. In the upper part there are five gems, each one from a different theme colour of the Cures. One the very top is a crystal on a gold calyx that shines the theme color of the Cures to use it.

The precures then, putting their princess décor into their scepters and shouted "Pegasus, lend us your power!" just then, five color Pegasus appeared from their scepters and flying onto the precure transforming their forms to a new level, their princess form.

Cure happy's princess form is her hairstyle is longer and curlier, with more twists within the pigtails. The golden crown and earrings from Tiara Mode replace the normal white tiara and angel wing earrings. Her dress is light pink with a pink/white striped bow and gold Smile! emblem at the front. The folds on her arm protectors become larger and a lighter pink. The folds, ribbons and toetips of her boots become a lighter pink as well.

Cure peace's princess form her hair becomes wavier, and the sides of her bangs have grown longer to about chest-length. The golden crown and earrings from Tiara Mode replace the normal white tiara and angel wing earrings. Her dress is light yellow with a yellow/white striped bow and gold Smile! emblem at the front. The folds on her arm protectors become larger and a lighter yellow. The folds, ribbons and toetips of her boot become a lighter yellow as well.

Cure sunny's princess form was her hair is significantly longer than Cure Sunny's, reaching down to her waist. The bun on top of her head changes into a bow. The golden crown and earrings from Tiara Mode replace the normal white tiara and angel wing ear clips. Her dress is light orange with an orange/white striped bow and gold Smile! emblem at the front. The ribbons and folds on her arm protectors become larger and a lighter orange. The ribbons and toetips of her boots become a lighter orange as well.

Cure march's princess form her hair gains more volume and is curlier. The golden crown and earrings from Tiara Mode replace the normal white tiara and angel wing ear clips. Her dress is light green with a green/white striped bow and gold Smile! emblem at the front. The ribbons and folds on her arm protectors become larger and a lighter green. The ribbons, legwarmers and toetips of her boots become a lighter green as well.

And cure beauty's princess form hair becomes more spiky at the top, and the sides of her bangs have grown longer to about back of her hair also becomes longer. The golden crown and earrings from Tiara Mode replace the normal white tiara and angel wing earrings. Her dress is light blue with a blue/white striped bow and gold Smile! emblem at the front. The folds on her arm protectors become larger and a lighter blue. The folds, ribbons and toetips of her boots become a lighter blue as well.

Gaosilver completely surprised by the precures' princess form and mesmerized. "kirei… so they acquired their new power, huh…" just then, gaosilver sensed the wind again only it was very cool and warm at the same time "their winds are very kind."

"Princess happy!"

"princess sunny!"

"princess march!"

"Princess peace!"

"princess beauty!"

"Precure princess form!"

"Yoshi! Ready girls?" gaosilver said.

"hai!"

"ikuze!"

The precures in their princess form making an incantation for their newly combined attack.

Princess Happy: Reach out! Light of hope!

Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Soar! To the future!

"Precure Rainbow Burst!" the cures then, ride the five Pegasus made of light and combine the power of the Princess Candles to form a large white pegasus which fires a large burst of rainbow of light straight at pierrot.

"tenchi shinkan! Beast hurricane!" gaosilver said as gaoligator's mouth opened charging its energy and fired a powerful blue energy blast with gaowolf's image howling along with the precures' precure rainbow burst as pierrot fires an another bad energy cannon as both blasts collide as they keep it up "ikeeeee!" gaosilver shouted as their attacks pierce through the dark cannon completely obliterated the bad end emperor and blow the flame from their princess candles.

"shine!"

"happy smile!" as their combined attack completely obliterated pierrot, but they didn't know that his heart survived as it went off somewhere.

* * *

After the battle, the precures smile as the sun brightly shines with gaosilver outside gaohunter justice seeing the view with the girls as well as they made a happy reunion one last time.

"we did it, girls" gaosilver smiled.

"yeah, we could've done it without your help, silver-san." Happy smiled.

"yeah and that powerful move from your gaohunter was so amazing!" sunny said.

"thanks. you've really become strong… miyu-chan." silver calmly said that caught everyone's surprise about happy's true identity as happy knows the voice who it was.

"I know that voice…!" happy shocked as she recognized a familiar voice.

Silver reverted back to his normal form as happy saw a young man with short light brown hair, light blue eyes, wearing black pants, red and silver shoes, a silver jacket, on the back it shows the design of a silver wolf and says 'sparkling wolf' standing in front of the precures, candy and pop.

"o… o… okami-kun! ?" happy surprised.

"EEEEEHHHH! ?" the precures including candy and pop surprised as well.

"happy! You know him! ?" sunny surprisingly asked.

"yeah! he's my osananajimi!" happy said as she hugged him.

"it's been a long time, miyu-chan." he smiled as he introduce himself to her friends "my name is shirogane okami, I'm miyu-chan's osananajimi, you may call me okami, nice to meet you, miyu-chan's friends." The young man introduced as okami shirogane.

"well, since okami-san is miyuki's osananajimi, then, let's introduce ourselves, I'm miyuki's classmate. hino akane, nice to meet ya!" cure sunny introduced herself as hino akane.

"midorikawa nao, nice to meet you."

"I'm k-kise yayoi, nice to meet you."

"aoi reika, a pleasure to meet you, okami-san, we're all of miyuki-chan's classmates."

"I'm candy-kuru. Thanks for helping my friends-kuru!" candy introduce herself to okami as he look at their friend's appearance she's a sheep-like fairy has pale pink (almost white) fur, with two curly yellow pigtail-like ears held with pink bows. Her eyes are dark blue, with yellow markings in the shape of wings near her eyes. She has pink and yellow heart-shaped markings on her forehead as well. Her arms and legs are stubby, and she has a frilled pink collar around her neck. Her tail is yellow and curly, like her ears.

"and I'm candy's onii-chan, pop-degozaru."

"nice to meet you all." Okami said. "I never thought that I would see you again, miyu-chan."

"yeah, me too!" happy said. "now, let's go home, everyone, back to our world."

"yeah, let's go home." okami agreed as the precures and their fairy mascots gone back to their home world, earth, knowing that okami would see his osanajimi again after all those years.

* * *

**Hope you like the preview of the first chapter read and review bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

hi guys! here's chapter two to this story so enjoy!

Chapter 2: the precures and gaosilver become fairies-miyu!

After the precures and gaosilver's appearance helping defeating the bad end generals and emperor pierrot. the gang went to marchenland with okami since he has free time to go with his osananajimi miyu and her friends.

As they entered the castle, they saw little soldiers marching forward as they go see it.

"ah, kawai!" nao said.

"those are the guards who protect the castle-kuru." Candy told them.

"hello. Nice to meet you. We are-" Miyuki greeted the guards but, they became scared to see a human entering the castle inside marchland as they run away much to their surprise.

"eh? Why did they run?" miyuki asked.

"I'm guessing that they never seen a human entering the castle that's why they scared and ran off." Okami said.

"okami-dono's right, this is the first time they have ever seen a human-de-gozaru. You must have surprised them-de-gozaru." Pop agreed.

"for guards, they're not protecting the castle very well." Akane said.

"they're all just shy, aren't they?" nao said

"I apologize for scaring them." Reika apologized.

"yeah, we didn't mean it to scaring them." Okami agreed.

"I got it, why don't all of you become like me-kuru." Candy said as the gang confused of what she saying.

"what do you mean?" miyuki asked.

"and how?" okami asked.

"she means like this-de-gozaru." Pop said as he pulled off six pieces of hair from his tail blew off on them and *poof!* they turned into fairies like candy and pop much to their excitement.

"we've become fairies!" miyuki happily said.

"so this how a fairy looks like, looks cute including you girls." Okami said as they smiled including miyuki blushing a little then she thought an idea.

"I know! Let's say something at the end of our sentences." Miyuki said.

"like what candy saying '-kuru'? okami asked.

"yeah."

"that would be cute." Yayoi happily agreed and saying her end sentence "I'll go with 'yayo' then-yayo."

"then, I'll use 'nao'-nao" nao said with her end sentence.

"then, akane-chan, you should go with 'yanen.' Miyuki suggested to akane as she acted a manzai pose. "nande yanen?"

"isn't that a manzai joke?" okami sweatdropped a bit and laughed.

"reika-chan, how about 'desu'?" miyuki said.

"is that so-desu?" reika said with her end sentence.

"what about your end sentence, okami-kun?" miyuki asked her childhood friend.

"hmm…"okami wondering what end sentence will he use, then an idea came in and said "I got, how about 'rao'-rao?"

"rao?" they asked.

"yeah, like a wolf or a wolf cub howls, so, let's just say a lone wolf like me who's preferring solo but can also help when they need." Okami explained.

"naruhodo." The girls understood.

* * *

Somewhere inside the library… pop was reading a book about how to revive the royal queen and worriedly wonder if the book was right. "the 16 decors should have revived the royal queen. So why has she not awakened-de-gozaru?" he flip the page as he asked himself "what do we do now? Is there no clue in here-de-gozaru? Emperor pierrot disappears and we live happily ever after. Is that really how it ends?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang are enjoying the sights of the village in a balloon as they arrived.

"what a cute town-yayo!"

"it's just look like in eastern Europe-miyu!"

"it's not just the town-kuru." Candy said as she lead the gang were they heading next.

Next thing, they saw a pink fairy with a red hood and carrying a basket that looked like little red riding hood from a fairy tale story that just passing by.

"a red hood. Is that little red riding hood! ?" miyuki said.

"yes-kuru!" candy said as miyuki happily saw it that it was really red riding hood passing by.

"looks like those fairies were based on every famous character from a fairy tale story, right-rao?" okami asked.

"that's right-kuru!" candy said as the silver wolf understood.

Next, they saw a large pink peach that floating on the river coming at them at the bridge as they heard a voice saying 'donburako, donburako."

"a peach is flowing down the river-miyu."

"and it's even saying 'donburako'-yanen!" akane said. "this is hard to keep up-yanen…"

The peach suddenly opened and saw a fairy that looked like momotarou from the Japanese fairy tale story and happily saw him.

Next, they're on the top of the mountain as all the fairies coming out of the cave as one fairy who was hiding from the rock as they saw this fairy wearing Arabian clothes as it looked like ali baba from the fairy tale story as he's at the front of the closed door and saying the password 'open sesame' with the right password input it opened and inside the cave there are all kinds of treasures piled up as he went inside.

"that fairy opened the cave, is that…?" okami said.

"yeah, that's ali baba from ali baba and the forty thieves-miyu." Miyuki finished saying.

"there are all sorts of fairies in marchenland-kuru." Candy explained.

"sugoi!"

"this is fun-yayo."

"They're so cute-nao."

"how long do we have to keep talking like this-yanen?" akane asked.

"I want to say the spell too-miyu!" miyuki said.

"you mean magic password-rao?" okami corrected as miyuki running down heading to the cave only to get tripped over and roll down as yayoi came down to help her but she ended up the same thing.

"yayoi-chan got tripped over too-rao!" okami cried.

Just then, a white cat-like fairy wearing clothes that looked like puss in boots stopped miyuki rolling down as she was safe except yayoi kept rolling down until she fell into the river much to the gang's shock but then, she was saved by two mermaid-like fairies as they brought her to the surface.

"ah mermaids! Thank you-yayo!" yayoi thanked the mermaids as they sighed in relief.

After they met various fairies that looked like the characters from every fairy tale stories, they arrived at a house of candies with the other fairies in front of the house.

"it looks so good on a house of candies!"

"eat as much as you want-kuru." Candy said.

"it's all you can eat sweets-yanen!

"it's so cute that it's a shame we're just going to eat it-yayo."

"then, I'll go first-nao." Nao goes first eating a cookie as yayoi pouted "ah! No fair-yayo! I'm going eat too-yayoi!" she ate the cookie too.

"I'm in-rao." Okami as he take a bite of a cookie as well. "mmm… delicious-rao."

"a refreshing sweetness and milkiness spreads through the mouth-desu. It's wonderful-desu." reika said while eating a chocolate.

Meanwhile, the puss in boots fairy was trying to eat a bagle that it was hanging on a string but he can't reach it but miyuki came and helping getting the bagle.

"I'll help you get it-miyu." Miyu reaches the bagle but she accidently sneezed and causing the gang reverted back to normal as the fairies were scared by them turning back to normal as humans.

"ah, were back to normal." Yayoi said.

"what just happened?" okami asked.

"um… sweets are go…-yayo." Yayoi nervously smiled causing the fairies to get scared.

Miyuki, however offered the bagle to the puss in boots fairy "here you go." He was scared at first but he slowly received the bagle from miyuki as she smile and he's not scared anymore "thank you-pero."

"see? Miyu-chan give you that bagle meaning she's really friendly, you know." Okami smiled.

"these five girls are the legendary warriors, the precure-kuru. They've been working really hard to help the royal queen-kuru." Candy explained to the fairies as they heard about the 'legend' part and were very happy about it.

"and this young man who helped the precures to their mission is the silver warrior, gaosilver-kuru" candy added as she pointed at okami waving at the fairies "nice to meet you all." The fairies cheered on him as well.

"let's eat together-pero."

"thanks." Miyuki said as they shared the bagle as the others making friends to the fairies.

"they're seem so happy." Yayoi happily touched.

"as long as your heart gets through, it doesn't matter if you are a human or fairy." Nao said.

"yeah, you can't judge by its appearance." The silver wolf agreed.

"this is what you call a cultural exchange-desu." Reika said.

"you don't need to do that anymore." Akane sweatdropped.

Just then, a fairy came and wearing a different Arabian clothes and miyuki recognized the fairy carrying a lamp.

"are you Aladdin, right?" the fairy Aladdin nodded as she asked "is the magic lamp that grants wishes?"

"this is a normal lamp." The fairy Aladdin said.

"a normal lamp? Why?" okami said.

"the miracle jewel is what grants wishes." The fairy Aladdin explained.

"miracle jewel?" both miyuki and okami asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in space at bad end kingdom… pierrot's heart just floating in space as it glowed, just then, a huge card appeared and came out to be joker who survived the attacks from cure beauty and the new comer gaosilver as he retrieve the heart and landed back on the ground.

The three bad end generals were defeated by the precures and gaosilver as well. "wake up, everyone." joker uses bad end energy from his hand reviving the generals.

"huh, morning already." Wolfrun said.

"that was a nice rest-oni." Akaoni said.

The bad end generals are revived as they saw joker holding the heart of pierrot.

"what is that-sawaza?" majorina asked.

"this is pierrot-sama." Joker said and the generals were shocked to see their emperor like that only his heart to be exact.

"w-why does he look like that! ?" wolfrun surprisingly asked.

"when he was a step away from completing his full revival… the precures and this new meddler gaosilver got in the way." Pierrot said seriously as they remember their battle against the precures including gaosilver's appearance as they were defeated by them with the silver wolf's assistance.

"yeah! it was precure and that gaosilver did that to us!" wolfrun remembered his fight against cure sunny with gaosilver's assist that got him defeated and got him angry.

"this is frustrating-oni! This new guy fights like a wolf-oni!" akaoni got angry as well as he was been defeated by cure sunny with gaosilver's assistance.

Majorina got angry and remembered as well and being insulted by gaosilver calling her 'oba-san' even when she was in her younger form against cure march but she was being defeated by a precure and a silver wolf. They were so angry that joker had to tell them to calm down and they calm down.

"precure's power and gaosilver's power were not enough to defeat pierrot-sama. We will be now working to revive pierrot-sama into his perfect form." Joker said.

"what do you mean-oni! ?" akaoni asked as they confused.

"I want you to gather even more bad end energy than before." Joker said as he fused the two orb-like red noses into a big nose. "it's a big nose!"

"what's that supposed to be?" wolfrun asked.

"precure has gained a new power while gaosilver has a power of his own."joker said. "this is our new means of opposing that power. However, it is quite dangerous, so make sure to be careful when using it."

"leave it to me! I've just gotta gather bad end energy, right?" wolfrun said.

"one other thing, please search for the miracle jewel." Joker reminded to wolfrun as the wolf left and starting to gather the bad end energy including searching the miracle jewel that joker mentioned.

* * *

Back at marchland… the gang listened to the fairies about the miracle jewel as they gathered to listen.

"what is the miracle jewel?" miyuki asked.

"that reminds me. Joker was searching for the miracle jewel-kuru." Candy said.

"joker was?" nao asked.

"hmph, so that joker-yarou was searching for it as well. That guy's one step ahead of us I can tell." Okami scoffed.

"okami-san's right, he's always one step ahead of us knowing about the miracle jewel." Reika agreed.

"the miracle jewel is a treasure spoken of within marchenland-pero." The puss in boots fairy said. "if you obtain it, any wish will be granted-pero."

"it can really grant any wish." Akane asked.

"that truly is a treasure." Reika said.

"it would be terrible if that was stolen." Yayoi worriedly said.

"do you know where it is?" nao asked again.

"I do not know-pero. But it's somewhere." Puss in boots said.

"in other words, it was hidden either within marchenland or any world that it was hidden so no one can find it, right?" the silver wolf concludedly said.

"yeah-pero."

"I want to see it." miyuki said.

"I'd like to see it, too." They heard a familiar voice as they looked up and saw wolfren floating as they were shocked to see the bad end general survived after their battle against the other generals.

"wolfrun!" they cried.

"so that wolf breath survived, huh, and I'm guessing that joker-yarou must've revived you and your pals does it." okami turned serious as the girls saw how okami's face turned serious as he glaring at the grey wolf much to their surprise and turned serious as well.

"but how? The world wasn't given a happy ending! ?" miyuki said.

"I'm not about to be taken out by the likes of you, especially you, gaosilver." The grey wolf sneered.

"and I'm guessing that pierrot's vital part must've survived because he wasn't fully revived after he takes a huge damage by the precures' new power and my gaohunter justice's beast hurricane." Okami totally guessed it right as they completely heard it and surprised.

"heh, you really totally guessed it, gaosilver, but this is the end for you and precures!" wolfrun said as he pulled out the same book and chanted to make a new akanbe appeared. "the worst possible ending in the world! Be covered with a bad end! Your white futures shall be painted black!" the sky turned night and a full moon appeared knowing that something bad is about to happened as pop saw the sky is night and recognized it already.

"it's bad end space-kuru!" candy said.

"bad end space?" okami asked.

"it's their power that it turn the sky into dark and gathering bad end energy to make a bad ending-kuru!" candy explained as okami understood. "naruhodo, that makes sense." He turned and saw the fairies getting drain in a black aura as the wind blew at the silver wolf that he sensed dark energy coming from the bad end space knowing that was the source.

"shimata! The fairies are getting drained their energies!" okami cried.

"the bad energy emitted by these fairies will revive the evil pierrot-sama!" wolfrun said as bad end energies are absorbing through the gray wolf's book.

"pierrot! ?" miyuki said.

"didn't we defeated him! ?" nao said.

"but okami-san was right from the start, he did survived!" reika said.

"today is the beginning of the true bad end! Come forth! Super akanbe!" wolfrun use the big red nose to that turn the candy house into a super akanbe "super akanbe!" it roared as okami knows when wolfrun mentioned 'super' meaning that it was powered up as well.

"I don't know what's this super thing about… don't steal the smile from the people of marchenland!" miyuki said.

"that goes for all of us!" okami shouted. "ready girls!"

"hai!"

"then, ladies first!" the girls goes first as they use their smile pact to transform into precures.

"precure smile change!"

"Kirakira kagayaku mirai no hikari! Cure happy!"

"Taiyou sansan nekketsu pawaa! Cure sunny!"

"Pikapika pikarin jankenpon cure peace!"

"Yuuki rinrin chokkyu shoubu! Cure march!"

"Shinshin to furitsumoru kiyoki kokoro! Cure beauty!"

"the five lights that guide us to the future!" "sparkle! Smile precure!"

It's okami's turn as he took out his g-brace phone as he make his usual henshin pose "GAO ACCESS!"

"**SUMMON SPIRIT OF THE EARTH!"** Okami transformed into gaosilver as he makes his usual gaosilver roll call.

"senretsu no ginro! Gaosilver!"

Just then, pop came to see the precures and gaosilver to delivering the bad news.

"candy!"

"onii-chan!"

"pop-kun!" gaosilver said.

"you were just talking about the miracle jewel, weren't you? Where is it! ?" wolfrun said.

"yappari souka, that joker no yatsu did told to this wolf breath about the miracle jewel." Gaosilver hit an another guess as cure happy surprised again by his guessing.

"why do you want the miracle jewel?" happy asked.

"pierrot-sama is looking for it." wolfrun said.

"pierrot is looking for the miracle jewel?" pop confused.

Where is it! ? out with it" wolfrun demanded.

"this time it has to do pierrot about his fully revival that's why wolfrun wanted to drain the bad end energy from the fairies in order to complete his full revival." Silver said as he make a hand gun pointing at wolfrun and "bang!" it took a hit comically that silver guessed it this time.

"o-onore…! How do you always guessed it right! ?" wolfrun growled at silver.

"simple, it's a 50/50 chance on guessing that I'm right, then I'm right, if I guessed it wrong then I'm wrong." Silver deadpanned.

"what's with the calm attitude?" cure march sweatdropped.

"well, silver-san's guessing is a 50/50 chance after all." Cure beauty said.

"and if you're asking us where it is wolfrun, then in your dreams, dumbass." Silver again deadpanned.

"again with that calm attitude." Cure sunny sweatdropped as cure peace giggled "that was kinda funny though."

"and silver-san's right, even if we wouldn't tell you if we did!" march said.

"is that so? Then I have no more use for you." Wolfrun said.

"then, you're a bigger dumbass than I thought, wolf breath." Gaosilver taunted the gray wolf only to get him angry by his insults.

"urusai! Get them, super akanbe!" wolfrun had enough of being insulted by gaosilver as he commanded the powered up akanbe to attack the precures and gaosilver sensed an evil aura coming from the super akanbe as they ready their stances to fight it.

"here it comes!" gaosilver warned them.

Then, from out of nowhere, the super akanbe delivers a fast punch so fast that sends cure happy back on the ground much to the precures and silver's shock.

"happy!"

Then, the super super akanbe do the same thing to cure sunny as it did to cure happy.

"hayai!" silver cried.

It's has been powered up!" beauty said.

"not just the power but speed as well!" gaosilver added.

"now this is amazing! Go, super akanbe!" wolfrun ordered the super akanbe as it fires projectile attack on the rest of the precure and gaosilver, which they dodge it as the super akanbe kept firing as they keep dodging because of it's speed then it purposely almost hitting wolfrun who comically dodged it. "oi! what the hell are you doing! ?"

Silver checked on the two precures to see if they're alright. "are you girls alright?"

"yeah, we're fine." Sunny said.

"we need an opening to hit the super akanbe!" silver suggested.

"ok, in that case! Precure happy shower!" happy used her attack on the super akanbe head on but it blocked and deflected it, happy was shocked that her attack didn't do a damage on him.

"Then, it's my turn! Precure sunny fire!" its cure sunny's turn to use her attack along with gaosilver's gaohustler rod: sniper mode, but this time it ate her attack and silver's attack has no damage at all much to sunny's and the rest of precures and silver's shock.

"not even sunny's attack didn't hit including my gaohustler rod: sniper mode!" silver cried.

Then, it's the super akanbe's turn to attack as it uses it's long stretch arm swatting cure happy, march and silver causing his suit to spark sending them flying onto the ground as it kept swatting on the other precures one by one and even wolfrun got him sending flying into the tree comically.

"kuso…! What power that super akanbe has…" silver cursed.

"s-so strong." Cure sunny slowly got back up.

"this is different from all the previous akanbes." Beauty grimaced.

"that certainly is a dangerous strength. If I get careless, it could take me out too." Wolfrun said as he got hanged upside down on the tree.

'I can't use gaohunter justice right now. I got to use my own skill to make it damage to the super akanbe.' Silver mentally said as he got back up.

"I'll be your opponent, super akanbe! Just bring it!" gaosilver makes the stand as the precures watching silver fighting the super akanbe alone much to their shock.

"silver/-san!"

"Ikuzo!" gaosilver said as he again scratching the ground and dragging his feet like a wolf and charging to the super akanbe.

"wooooooaaaaaah!" silver roared as the super akanbe uses his long stretchy arms to swat the silver wolf but they didn't know that his superpower ability kicks in as he speed up into a silver blur so fast and striking it with its claws with superhuman strength back and forth and strike it with a bite combo and a powerful forward thrust that knocked the super akanbe back on the tree. Everyone were surprise by silver's amazing speed and skills that he can outmatch the super akanbe on his own.

"sugoi!" cure march awed.

"when did silver gotten THAT strong! ?" sunny surprisingly asked.

"silver-san became faster than before!" peace said.

"okami-kun…" cure happy murmured that she didn't know that her osananajimi has gotten that strong as she worried about him.

"Not only silver-san is that strong, but he's also can outmatch the super akanbe on his own. Honto ni silver-san wa sugoi-desu." Beauty said.

"gaohustler rod! Saber mode!" gaosilver set his gaohustler rod into its silver mode as he dashed to the super akanbe which it recovers himself and firing it's projectile attacks on the incoming silver wolf but gaosilver just deflect them and his superpower abilities kicks in again as he turned into a silver blur once more while striking it's weapon to the super akanbe many times, then he make a quick jump in the air and strike it down with his hissatsu waza. "ginro mangetsu giri!" it successfully hit the super akanbe causing it to spark as he went back to the precures to see if they're alright after taking the damage from the super akanbe.

"you girls alright? Can you stand?" silver asked them.

"yeah, we're fine, silver." Happy said.

"we can't afford it to lose, not like this." Cure sunny said.

"that damn gaosilver… when did he get that strong and he outmatch my super akanbe! He's now more of a threat than the precures." Wolfrun cursed but then he laughed. "we don't need a story with a happy ending! Marchenland is at its end!"

"says the dumbass wolf breath getting pwned by his own super akanbe." Gaosilver shot back to wolfrun that it hit the nail comically.

"teme, gaosilver!" the gray wolf cursed.

"it's not over yet." Cure happy said. "we won't let you… end it!" as she got back up.

"yeah, we can't let you end a world as fun as this!" cure sunny slowly got backup as the other precures as well.

"everyone may be a bit shy, but they're all so good and kind!" cure peace said.

"we can't let you make them suffer!" cure march said.

"marchland does not need a bad end!" cure beauty said.

"what are you babbling about? You can't do anything about it!" wolfrun said.

"we came to marchenland and we will… protect it!" the precures determinedly said.

"souda! As long as we're keep fighting to protect marchenland because… **YARUKI MAN BAN DA ZE!** (WE'RE SO PUMPED UP)!" gaosilver said as he raising a fist pump that made him pumped up.

With the precures and gaosilver's determination rises, the princess candles suddenly appears as the precures as they got it in their hands.

"this is…?" happy said.

"they appeared again!" peace said.

"those are the legendary princess candles-de gozaru!" pop said.

"princess candles?" march said.

"those princess candles will grant you new powers and new forms like from yesterday when they first appeared and we fought pierrot together with gaohunter justice." Silver said.

"grrr… get them, super akanbe!" wolfrun command the super akanbe as it headed to the precures and gaosilver.

"oh no you don't!" gaosilver said as he starting to change his gaohustler rod into it's third mode "gaohuster rod! Break mode!" it changed his saber mode into a long pool-like pool rod as the precures saw his weapon in his third form mode for the first time.

"did you change you weapon again?" peace asked.

"yeah, this is gaohustler rod: break mode." Silver said.

"break mode?" happy asked.

"you'll see." Silver replied as the super akanbe heading to their direction but silver makes the stand again as he uses his third form mode of the gaohustler rod.

"laser pool!" silver shouted as he generates a green pool table that stopped the super akanbe in its tracks and trapped in it.

"nani! ?" wolfrun shocked to see his super akanbe trapped by gaosilver's laser pool due to the gaohustler rod: break mode.

"alright precures, now's your chance!" silver said to the precures as they nodded giving their chance to use the princess candles.

"Pegasus, lend us your power!" the precures chanted to their princess candles as five colored Pegasus appeared and transforming them into their princess form.

"Princess happy!"

"princess sunny!"

"princess march!"

"Princess peace!"

"princess beauty!"

"Precure princess form!"

"Yoshi! It's my turn now!" gaosilver said as he using his three power animal orbs as he shouting the name of his finisher attack "haja seijukyu!" on the laser pool that made it look like pool balls as they glowing. "ready, girls?"

"ready, silver/-san!"

"ladies first!"

The precures in their princess form making an incantation for their combined attack.

Princess Happy: Reach out! Light of hope!

Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Soar! To the future!

"Precure Rainbow Burst!"

"jaki gyokusai!" silver makes his finishing call as he strike the orbs with his gaohustler rod: break mode and the orbs flashing as they ricocheting around the laser pool as it goes toward the trapped super akanbe and nailed it causing to burst and with the precures' precure rainbow burst as the large Pegasus bursts right at the trapped super akanbe as well and completely obliterated by their combined attack.

"shine!"

"happy smile!"

"gao rao!" gaosilver make a palm sign as they defeated the super akanbe and wolfrun lost the battle.

"grrr… if it's not one thing, it's another!" wolfrun frustrated as he left marchenland without a trace as the bad end space disappeared and returned back to normal and the fairies are saved thanks to the precures and gaosilver as they cheered.

"look, we got two decors!" miyuki showed it to them that there are two new decors on her hand.

"and it looks like it's new." okami said.

"so there are more than 16 decors." Nao said.

"put them in the décor décor-kuru!" candy said as miyuki put the two new decors inside the décor décor case that has 16 empty spaces in it.

"precure. And senretsu no ginro, gaosilver."

The girls and okami heard a female voice from out of nowhere to see who is it from.

"did you girls hear that voice?" okami asked.

"yeah, we heard it too. Who was that voice?" miyuki said.

"that's the royal queen-sama's voice-de gozaru!" pop said.

"the royal queen?" okami asked again.

"let's go." miyuki said as they headed inside the castle and arrive to the royal queen and sure enough it was her voice they heard.

* * *

From okami's POV.

Okami saw a giant young lady in wearing a long yellow gown, her hair is very long all the way down on her gown, her yellow arm sleeves on both arms and on her head has two pairs of plume wings in front, a gold tiara and a halo only it was in her statue form though. It caught the silver wolf mesmerized by her beauty as he muttered "kirei… so that's the royal queen."

* * *

Normal POV.

"precure, gaosilver, thank you for coming." The royal queen said in telepathy.

"queen-sama?" miyuki said.

"no doubt about it, it was the royal queen's voice after all." Okami said.

"are you awake?" akane asked.

"I still do not have the power to awaken." The royal queen said. "I am speaking you via telepathy."

"that makes sense about her voice was also telepathy." Okami said.

"you are correct, gaosilver." The royal queen said.

"royal queen-sama, why have you not awakened even after we collected the decors?" pop asked

"I have indeed received the decors you gathered. However, it took all of that power to awaken Pegasus." The royal queen explained.

"now that makes sense after all." Okami nodded.

"you lent us your power." Miyuki said.

"so we need to find more decors to awaken you, correct?" reika asked.

"hai." the royal queen replied.

"so that's it." pop said.

"is pierrot is still out there-kuru?" candy worriedly asked.

"it is faint, but I can sense pierrot's presence. He seems to be storing up energy as he awaits his true awakening as gaosilver's said the truth." The royal queen said.

"his true awakening…" nao worriedly said.

"so this isn't over yet and okami-san WAS right from the start." Akane said.

"that super akanbe was really powerful." Yayoi worriedly said as well.

"yes, and okami-san was strong as well fighting the super akaoni all by himself. It seems a long path lies ahead of us." reika said.

"it'll be ok!" miyuki said as the girls heard what she said. "if we're all together… no matter what happens or what we're up against… it'll definitely be okay!"

"miyuki." Candy was cheered up by miyuki's words of encouragement.

"you're right." Akane said

"it's scary on your own…" yayoi said.

"but we can do this." Reika said.

"and also… **YARUKI MAN BAN DA ZE**!" okami shouted as they startle by his own encouragement. "heh heh, gomen, gomen, is just that when i'm having a quest with you girls, it gets me pumped up." he chuckled.

"you know, for some reason from what okami-san just said… it got me pumped up too!" nao said.

"me too!" miyuki said as the other girls agreed. "royal queen-sama, don't worry and just wait there!"

"i'll do everything i can to help the precures collecting more decors for your revival, queen-sama, just leave it to us." gaosilver smiled.

The royal queen smiled because she knows that the precures and gaosilver will do their best on gathering more decors.

The gang are outside the castle as they saying goodbyes to the fairies as they leaving marchenland as they went inside a book and flying away going back to their world, earth.

End chapter 2.

Hope you like the second chapter to this story by the way, the catchphrase of the gaorangers 'we're so pumped up!' was used like more than seven times on some episodes and on the final episode they say in japanese **'YARUKI MAN BAN DA ZE!**' if this is their catchphrase in japanese if i heard it right. so read and review! Bye for now!


End file.
